


Haikyuu one- shots!

by itsspeachxy3



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haikyuu Week, Headcanon, High School, Insomnia, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Makeup, Memes, Modeling, One Shot, Scars, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspeachxy3/pseuds/itsspeachxy3
Summary: Hey guys! So decided to write some one shots about headcanons that just randomly came up to my mind, and of course, feel free to request about your headcanons so I can write them!Also, dont worry about it, I'll mention if  it is post timeskip or if they still are on highschool.You can find this one shots in spanish at my wattpad account: itsspeachxy.Enjoy them!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Kenma kozume: wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So decided to write some one shots about headcanons that just randomly came up to my mind, and of course, feel free to request about your headcanons so I can write them! 
> 
> Also, dont worry about it, I'll mention if it is post timeskip or if they still are on highschool. 
> 
> You can find this one shots in spanish at my wattpad account: itsspeachxy.
> 
> Enjoy them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome! Today's headcanon its about you getting married with Kenma! 
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Are you nervous?" asked the black-haired man, adjusting the red bow tie to the impeccable white tuxedo shirt. The dyed young man looked everywhere, muttering all the time. 

-That's a yes," the same red-haired man answered for his friend, as he stifled a laugh. His best friend had practically ignored him. 

-Ah? A little... I lost my vows," he admitted quietly, avoiding eye contact as he lowered his gaze to his feet. His knight and godfather in those moments laughed like a hyena, rubbing his stomach with laughter. Why wasn't he surprised?

\- Kuroo... it's not funny, you should help me," claimed the boy, raising his voice a little and trying to sound angry. 

\- I don't know how you want me to help you, if the one who is going to get married in a few minutes is you," he answered, raising his left hand to his face, so that he could look him directly in the eyes and have his head held high; the bow didn't quite fit because he kept bending down, "just tell him the first thing that comes out of your heart... you'll do fine.

At what point had they grown so much that he was now in charge of Kenma's personal grooming on her wedding day? 

He looked nervous, looked everywhere, kept his eyes down and his hands flattened on the sides of his legs. 

\- What if I get even more nervous when I see her? I mean, I don't want her to stand me up at the altar for saying things that are irrelevant... - Kenma started to think faster than usual, or rather, to overthink. 

\- Hey hey, calm down flan head! He won't stand you up, he's not capable of that... he thinks that the worst that can happen is that you provoke a laughing fit and he runs out of air when he hears whatever you are going to say- Kuroo zangolote him a little, so that he could dispel all his doubts and assumptions of what could happen. She really just wanted to cheer him up, but it seems that her answer only made the groom-to-be worse.

\- I-I have no use for you to say that to me, you silly rooster," he replied in disgust. 

The aforementioned friend laughed- You'll be fine, if something happens I will intervene or in any case Akaashi. Just don't faint, please," he recommended, walking and standing next to him. He was still small. Kenma let out a nervous chuckle and sighed when he noticed his other companion and owl friend, Bokuto, approaching at high speed towards them.

\- Hey hey hey, it's time! Are you ready?" he asked excitedly when he saw how presentable and handsome his little friend looked in that suit. 

\- Y-yes, I think so- he stammered. 

Why had he had such an absurd idea of getting married? It wasn't an absurd idea, she had wanted to do it since she met him but... maybe she had been a little hasty.

The three friends, two excited and one dying inside, walked down the aisle. People in the garden were beginning to arrive and take their places as planned. Akaashi and Yamaguchi had really excelled with the arrangements and preparation of their reception, as everything was surrounded by flowers, a beautiful water fountain and there were several quiet animals around. Dreamy, if that's how it could be described. The groom stood in the middle and behind him Kuroo and Bokuto, who, well, blabbered at ease with the young man who would be the priest for that beautiful evening. 

\- Tsukki! Your first time as a priest, how does it feel," asked the boy with owl-like features, jumping from one side to the other while tapping him lightly.

The inexperienced priest adjusted his glasses, giving him a dirty look. He was a bit of a curmudgeon, but given the sudden news of the union he was the only one they could get on short notice. 

\- I don't even know what I'm doing here to begin with..." he replied coldly.

\- Oh, you're here thanks to Yams! That boy knows how to convince you," replied Kuroo without any malice. Tsukishima did not joke, on the contrary, he was speechless when he realized that the expected couple was already arriving. 

The whispers were silenced and the guests stood up to see how the bride, dressed in white and with a wreath of flowers adorning her head, walked at a fast pace being escorted by Sugawara. Of course, the only ones who wouldn't shut up were Kageyama and Hinata, who kept arguing about the bride's dress. They were silenced with a blow from Yaku and Lev's laughter soon followed. Oikawa slurped his nose, he was crying like a cupcake and the ceremony hadn't even started yet, but luckily, Iwaizumi was there to be the sensitive setter's tear dropper. 

The groom staggered in place at the sight of him. He had to stand closer to Kuroo to avoid falling to his knees at any moment. 

\- I will be brief: do you, LovelyPuddin, take Applepi to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health? Tsukishima spoke in an apathetic voice, practically cutting out everything he was supposed to say simply out of laziness. 

Bokuto cleared his throat to avoid laughing at the names his friends had decided to use on the most important day of their lives. They were so goals!

\- I accept," she replied without joking as he laughed. He couldn't hold his chuckle. Kenma smiled sideways and laughed too, but he seemed much more relaxed. 

\- And you, Applepi, do you accept LovelyPuddin, till death do you part?," spoke the improvised priest again. 

\- y-yes, of course I do," he stammered but managed to pronounce with confidence.

\- I now pronounce you husband pixel, and wife pixel.... can you... I don't know, kiss the bride?" Tsukki sentenced uncomfortably and walked away from the altar until he reached where the guests were.

Kenma sighed and approached his bride, while he made the sound of a kiss, you know, "muac". The girl laughed and imitated his action. 

-Cheers to the bride and groom!" - they all shouted in unison. The dyed young man winced as he felt his eardrums burst from wearing the headphones.

\- I-I didn't have to yell..." he muttered in annoyance. 

\- Don't get mad KenKen, they're just excited- spoke the bride at that moment, calling him by his couple nickname to make him feel happy. 

\- Your puddin' is right! Besides, you're the first one to get married out of all of them.... It was beautiful! Akaashi showed off with the flowers!" Bokuto agreed with his friend's partner, still shouting, as is his beautiful habit.

\- Thank you, Bokuto-san...- replied the best friend and in charge of everything the guests saw. 

\- But it wasn't even in real life, it was in Minecraft," muttered the groom irritated. Inside he was just as excited as his guests on the server.

\- That made it even more special, ah, how I love weddings!- Oikawa sighed in love, still in his guest role in order to fulfill the established role that Kuroo had meticulously planned.

\- Shittykawa, you can stop acting like the maiden aunt who is moved by weddings, please...- Iwa-chan scolded him, shooting him an arrow to calm him down.

\- Lousy service with the father, he summed up everything he had to say!" spoke Sugawara indignantly to which Tsukishima replied shortly.

\- BECAUSE IT WAS A STUPID IDEA!" he complained and immediately disconnected. 

\- Heh, excuse him... he's not much of a believer in God or love, let's say" added Yamaguchi with sorrow.

Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto and the bride laughed like crazy. Kenma only blushed in the solitude of his set up, although he was grateful that no one was watching his wide smile.

\- Well, can we go to the reception now? I'm interested in the buffet..." Hinata made her presence known. 

\- tell me that they will give us milk as a toast? I don't drink, not even in Minecraft," Kageyama added curiously, his avatar walking at full speed towards the restaurant that Akaashi had built for the reception. 

\- Of course, we take everyone's tastes into account- answered Kenma, this time he couldn't hide his giggle, something that melted his best friend and his girlfriend's heart. 

\- KenKen, you know that I love you, don't you," commented the girl. 

\- y-yes Puddin, and I love you..." he answered embarrassed.

The guests of the server shouted with excitement, of course, except for Iwaizumi and Kageyama. 

\- Well, what are we waiting for, let's keep the party going," Suga exclaimed excitedly, his avatar running all over the place. Motivated, they all went after him.

And so they ventured out to look for cows and pigs that could serve as food for Kenma and Puddin's unusual Minecraft wedding.


	2. Koutarou Bokuto: insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! In this one shot both of you are in highschool, don't worry, I think it's not that bad. 
> 
> Headcanon: Bokuto suffers insomnia and sometimes he randomly calls you at the middle of the night.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been an extremely tiring and long day at school; you were mentally preparing for the zone science competition. Your team was in charge of representing the second year, and it was too much pressure, as everyone was hoping that Fukurodani Academy would not only shine for their amazing volleyball team, but also for their remarkable knowledge in the area of science. They were doing well, there were almost no mistakes in the elaboration or theory of their project... there was only one small detail that, particularly you, had to improve quite a bit.

Public speaking.

You are quite sociable and considerate with people, but you could also become a bit introverted when it came to explaining a subject seriously in front of many people, and even worse if you didn't know them. You would get a lump in your throat and your eyes would glaze over when you tried, not to mention your cheeks! They would turn totally red. 

Luckily you had people who weren't afraid of being ridiculous and didn't know any shame, not like they cared what people said. He was a good supporter, plus when he helped you go over your lines for the contest, he always made you laugh and tried to make the time as enjoyable as possible so you forgot about the audience. Sadly, today he had a game with the volleyball team, so his rehearsal was postponed. You were still mentally cheering him on even though you weren't physically with him.

As soon as you got home, you packed your stomach with food, took a nice cold bath to get rid of the absurd thoughts that came to your mind and fell into bed. You barely managed to put on a long t-shirt as a nightgown and your underwear. You turned on the TV thinking that it could be a good support to distract you from the pressure... but in reality after 10 minutes you fell completely asleep.

Your cell phone started ringing... an incoming video call. Annoyed, you stirred in your blankets, and stretched out your arms for a few seconds to reach for your cell phone on your desk. Who dares to call at 2am in the morning? But you smiled sleepily as you saw the name of the person calling you. 

\- HEY HEY HEY HEY LITTLE BOO!" he shouted on the other end excitedly, his black hair with grayish highlights totally fallen and tousled.

\- Hi honey...- you tried to hide the yawn that was threatening to come out, but you didn't succeed. You covered your face in embarrassment.

\- Oh... you were sleeping - you brought your cell phone close to your face, in particular your lips to the microphone to whisper. 

\- It's what you usually do at 2 a.m., honey," you were tender and ended up laughing. You already knew the reason for his call.

The boy suffered from insomnia and at times the energy he could have in his whole robust body was not exhausted even in school, training or games he had to play. The boy could stay up all night if his energy was not consumed, and then that hurt his performance as an athlete. Akaashi Keiji, his best friend, was in charge of trying to calm the young man down, but sometimes it didn't work so well.

\- Do you want to talk until you can sleep," you ask sitting on the bed, smiling through the camera. 

The boy's hair magically rose up and was combed back to the way he usually wore it. You let out a giggle at the sight of him... you were so lucky to have the Ace of the school as a boyfriend.

\- YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I'll tell you about my match!" he shouted loudly, shaking the cell phone back and forth. 

\- Bokuto... keep your voice down," you commented as a scolding. He obeyed and began to talk in the most normal way he could... although from time to time he got excited and shouted again.

From what you heard, they had won by an abysmal point difference against Nohebi Academy. Though Akaashi had been annoyed to notice how cheating the members of this one could be. And of course, he told her in detail how he scored points on each play, even narrating it with effects and onomatopoeias in his voice. 

\- You scored a lot of points then... - you add when you finish listening to his anecdote.

\- That's right! Akaashi did well too! I wish you had been there... I had to leave my sweatshirt to Konoha and it doesn't fit her as well as it does you- she complained while sighing. You smiled sideways and then answered him.

\- I still wanted to be there to see you and wear my favorite sweatshirt, but the science project consumes me... I feel like I'll die when I see the jurors in front of me- your voice was more of resignation than happiness. 

When Bokuto found out about your participation in the contest he started shouting and running all over the school hallways how smart his "little owl" was while you and Akaashi just chased him around at a slow pace while keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't get in trouble because of the commotion. He looked cheerful and proud of your accomplishment, and wanted to see you the same way. 

But instead of joy or excitement you only felt that you had a lot of responsibilities coming on top of you and that your insecurity in public speaking was growing. That's why he offered to help you with your spoken explanation. With him it seemed that everything flowed the best way, but when you tried to do it on your own with your equipment you got stuck.

\- we can practice now if you want, the night is still young... it's only 3 am- she recommended friendly while sending you kisses in front of the camera.

\- Bo, I don't feel so good that I want to think about science right now... let's just talk about whatever, ok? you're the only one who manages to de-stress me when I need it- you answered, lying down on your bed and leaving the cell phone aside. You noticed how Bokuto was desperately taking screenshots... now the image of you lying down and disheveled would be in his gallery, and possibly as wallpaper.

And so the minutes passed while they talked, laughed, got depressed, cried, got angry and even ate in the solitude of their respective rooms. With their cell phones connected to their chargers so as not to have to hang up due to lack of battery. The stress that tormented you soon vanished. 

They even came up with the brilliant idea of integrating Akaashi into the call, but for obvious reasons he never answered. It was a memorable and fun night, so much so that they didn't even realize when the clock had struck 5 am. Fortunately for both of them, tomorrow was Saturday.

\- Bo, we'd better sleep- you suggested leaving aside the jam sandwich you had in your hands when you saw how Bokuto was yawning more and more... and he was making you sleepy.

\- But I'm not tired yet... and I can't sleep without you," he lied, carving his little gray eyes full of life.

\- Honey, we've never really slept together," you burst out laughing.

\- It's true... Damn," she cursed under her breath when she saw that her lie hadn't worked. 

\- if you want we can sleep together... you know, through the cell phone- you commented covering yourself between your blankets and arranging your pillow. Bokuto almost didn't oppose to the idea, but on the contrary, he arranged his cell phone quickly so you could see its best angles. They lasted another while like that, talking lying down while their eyes were closing faster and faster, their breaths were slower and slower and their voices were getting quieter and quieter.

But sleep overcame you first. 

Bokuto upon realizing it, left a kiss to the screen, as if he had given it to you in person while he curled up between his sheets to finally sleep. Of course, not before taking another screenshot of your camera to put you as wallpaper. 

\- Sweet dreams my pretty owl- she whispered and then went into a deep sleep.


	3. Tsukishima kei: glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another one shot about a headcanon that lives in my mind rent free: Tsukki secretly loves to see you using his glasses.
> 
> Remember you can find this one shots traduce to spanish at my wattpad account: itsspeachxy
> 
> Enjoy it!

Two years ago you had met one of the protagonists of the school's volleyball team... his rebellious, stern, coarse attitude and his way of speaking without any filter was undoubtedly intimidating, so much so that despite being in the same classroom for a whole year, you dared not even look at him or look at him because of his sarcastic comments and derogatory looks. 

It wasn't until sophomore year that you were forced to team up with him for an English project. You lived together for about a week, during and after school. But you really judged a book by its cover. 

Tsukishima Kei pleasantly surprised you. 

It wasn't so bad to spend time with him, to be honest you found him interesting and attractive once you had a nice chat with him, leaving that teamwork aside for a few minutes. Besides, new friends would never hurt. 

And to his surprise - you weren't a bother either. And Yamaguchi liked you... and his dear friend had a hard time making friends. 

So time passed, a couple of months, and to your surprise you three were still strangely close. And you and Tsukishima had a rather unique connection. 

And despite all odds, "Tsukki" started to openly express his emotions with you, only with you. Even with Yamaguchi he didn't usually open up like that. He even softened his personality, not with everyone actually, but only if it was around you. 

He was a teddy bear. A strange, rough, salty, sober teddy bear. And that's how you liked him. And so you cared for him. 

Thanks to the help of his noisy third year senpais, and unwittingly of course, he proposed as the gods gave him to understand. It was not what you expected, you would have expected some chocolates and flowers; he ended up giving you a keychain with a lilac dinosaur pendant and on the back of it was engraved the phrase "Thank you for putting up with me all this time". 

and the funniest thing about it was that he didn't even ask you if you wanted to be his girlfriend or not... he basically imposed it on you. 

\- from now on you will be my girlfriend- he fiddled with his fingers under her waist, he was slightly blushing, and his look was not so severe... it was more subtle and tender, almost pleading. 

\- Excuse me," you replied, bursting out laughing. You weren't making fun of his statement, as the feelings were mutual, but you found the reaction of his classmates, particularly Yamaguchi and Hinata, comical. They smacked their faces in frustration. Kageyama just watched silently, sipping what little was left in her milk carton. 

\- You didn't have to force her! Now she'll say no! Tsukishima baka!" Hinata shouted from the other side of the gym. 

\- That wasn't how I expected...- Yamaguchi sighed in frustration. Hours spent practicing a nice poem to recite that day had been wasted. 

\- Urasai Yamaguchi- Tsukki answered reluctantly, and giving a stern look to the future star of the team. 

Tanaka and Noya shouted in surprise when they saw your answer. Who would want to be with a salt like him? The most unbelievable thing was that being the eldest, they were still single and no one paid any attention to them romantically speaking. 

\- wow, you were taking too long to ask- you smiled and hugged him, wrapping your arms around his neck and stealing a short kiss. 

\- aaaah, this is so touching...- Yachi's high-pitched voice came through, as she blushed at the scene you and, now, your boyfriend had quickly formed. 

Three happy months passed, and things were going better than you expected. He was still sarcastic but knew how to measure up to you, and enjoyed having peaceful, quiet minutes being with you. Behind the school, to be more specific, you would just share your headphones and listen to music of all kinds, while staying in each other's arms humming your favorites. Sometimes it was just a quiet time when you both shared while reading a history book, as the passion of both of you seemed to be the same. 

One fine day, you would accompany your boyfriend to training; Yachi would make your time more relaxed, explaining his work and what the boys were doing specifically. Tsukki had the habit of entrusting you with his casual glasses while training, to change them directly when the training was over. So you would live with his glasses for several hours. 

And while your mind and eyesight wandered between everything and nothing, you looked at the frame with curiosity. How blind was your boyfriend? 

You placed his glasses carefully on your face. You saw everything much closer than usual, plus it looked like the world was undulating right in front of you, losing your balance for a few seconds. You stretched your arms out to your sides and moved them awkwardly as you reached for Yachi's arm to show her the new silly thing you were doing. 

The blonde looked at you stifling a giggle, as she cleared her throat to continue chatting with you. 

\- So, what does the world look like," he said, pretending to pay attention to the boys' shots and blocks. 

\- Wavy, very wavy, How can you walk with this? I think I'm going to fall if I take a step," you answered laughing, still stubborn in not taking off your glasses. 

The plan was to wear them for a while, just a little bit, and take them off before Tsukki realized your mischief. 

But Noya had other plans. Just in time for your brief water break to drink water and wipe off your sweat. 

\- you have couple glasses that you share with Tsukishima!" shouted the team's libero with too much excitement. 

Your face was dyed red, you were so embarrassed. Yachi this time couldn't hold back her laughter, this time she was more nervous because she knew she was about to witness Tsukki's reaction. 

\- They look better on her than on you!" Hinata teased her partner. 

You shook your head and covered your face with the collar of your sweater. You wished the earth would swallow you up at that moment. 

Tsukki slowly but surely approached you, looking at you seriously. You swallowed hard as your heart pumped blood hard. You closed your eyes and shrugged your shoulders, waiting for the exact moment when he would reproach you for putting on his glasses. 

A minute passed and nothing. So you opened your eyes, meeting a proud smile delicately plastered on your boyfriend's lips. You smiled innocently at the sight of him, though deep down it was a relief to know he wasn't upset. 

On the contrary, he bent down to your level and placed a delicate, soft kiss on your forehead, ruffling your hair with amusement. Then he took the glasses off your face and placed them back in your hands. 

It was a strangely sweet way of saying "you're adorable".

\- Of course, it always looks good... you're talking about MY girlfriend," he deepened her tone of voice to answer his companions, keeping a stoic smile on his expression. 

Noya and Tanaka felt offended, took flight, ready to teach the smug middle blocker a lesson. It wasn't fair that the most bitter of the group was living the dream of both boys. Luckily, Ennoshita and Narita intervened in time. 

You gave him a short kiss on the corner of his lips, and then you heard the sound of Coach Ukai's whistle indicating that it was time to return to training.


	4. Semi Eita: Wonderwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was very inspire writting this one shot, so I hope you like it.
> 
> This is based in the song Wonderwall, by the band Oasis.
> 
> Headcanon: Semi has an special song that reminds him of you.
> 
> Enjoy it!

His senior year was not going as he had hoped. His passion for sports, especially volleyball, was faiding away. He had been sidelined, and the most incredible thing about it was that it had been one of his younger teammates. 

Shirabu Kenjiro had talent. And it took away his by taking away his position. 

He was so frustrated and stranded. He wanted to yell at him, to complain to both Shirabu and the coach for that decision. was he no longer useful as he was in his first two years? However, his pride prevented him from venting. Besides, it would be considered more of a tantrum, and the team, particularly Tendo and Goshiki, would not fail to remind him of how immature he was at 18. 

His only option was resignation. Besides, he didn't even feel like stepping foot in a game or training again. He would continue out of commitment, for the team, and for his captain. For the honor and reputation of his school, but the desire was gone. 

That was his only study alternative to going to college. And Shirabu had also snatched away his attempt to apply for a scholarship at his university. 

What would become of him? What could he do besides sit, shut up and listen? 

So he began to unburden himself with music. He spent hours immersed in his collapsed and now deserted world, and his only company was the various melodies he enjoyed on a daily basis. He had always been intrigued by the idea of being in a band, but he didn't want to land that idea, not yet. 

He told his parents about his stagnant situation that plagued him, begging to be enrolled in a course to play music. His mother supported him in his decision, but reminded him that just because he felt defeated, he didn't have to give up volleyball. This would just be a break for his mind, and to forget about Shirabu and the sport for a few months. 

He started with guitar lessons. It wasn't any good, it was to be expected, he was barely crawling in the music industry, but for his luck, he had a magnificent company, which he considered as his teacher. 

Your presence. 

You were so spontaneous and open to any change, in every chord, with every strum that your fingers gave to the strings you could see the enjoyment, and your face showed it even more. 

The first days, you knelt behind him, delicately placing your hands on his, correcting postures; whispering the theory, the order of the notes, how to tune the strings. Semi was only looking at you discreetly enraptured over his shoulder, his head was fighting and debating whether he should pay attention to your advice, or to your features. 

\- If you have problems you can keep the rhythm of times with your foot... you know, up and down- you spoke distracting him. He nodded smiling, and put into awkward practice everything you told him. 

If he made mistakes it didn't matter, both felt comfortable with each other, even at their own mistakes and out of tune they laughed. 

Soon he found refuge in your arms and smile. In the wonderful synchrony of your fingers pressing the strings to form melodies. His gray and dry world was transformed in a few months into a beautiful flower garden, where they were alone, just you and him, enjoying the music, synchronizing their voices to sing with one voice. 

His spirits recovered. Semi Eita had returned, but he would not be the same after what he had experienced with you. This was a new and improved Semi Eita. Even Wakatoshi Ushijima himself had noticed the abrupt change in his pal. Tendou wondered what had transformed his friend into someone with such a different attitude after all he had been through. 

Shirabu, as a good competitor, didn't take kindly to seeing Semi in a good mood, and was determined to annoy his senpai a little more. But the latter no longer listened to him, but smiled at him and calmly admitted that there were indeed better people than ourselves, and that was the case with the two of them. 

The days passed, and Semi was presented with the opportunity to sing at the opening of a restaurant. He didn't turn down the offer, he accepted immediately and rushed to tell you the news. He would need more lessons to improve even more and surprise people. Of course, this was just another excuse to spend time together, because Eita was a natural born talent, but he had never exploited it as such. 

\- Have you already thought about the song you will play? it better be good," you commented, putting your guitar back in its case, looking at him curiously.

\- I have several options, but I'm still debating which one is the best of them all," he replied, sighing with exhaustion. Three days to the big event. 

\- it doesn't matter the song, the important thing is how you interpret it... if you do it with your heart, the melody takes a back seat", you explained smiling sweetly. 

Your words had reached the deepest corner of his body. 

Decided, he had the ideal song. 

The remaining three days flew by and now he stood there in front of the restaurant, with his guitar case on his back, his hands hidden in the pockets of his formal pants and letting out a nervous sigh. 

Luckily he had friends and guests to calm his nerves. 

\- SemiSemi! Why are you dressed like that? It definitely doesn't fit you," Tendou pointed at his body playfully, hugging him over his shoulders. Goshiki let out a giggle. 

\- I mean, what the hell are you wearing," the future star of the team remarked, pointing to the red-haired man's particular way of dressing. 

\- It's called having style," he replied crooning, approaching Ushijima. 

\- Do I look that bad?" asked the young man nervously, swallowing hard and breathing slowly. 

\- I would say that you look very handsome," that voice that had helped him so much was heard behind him. He turned on his heel, and there you were. Wearing a dark blue sweater with a matching winter hat of the same color. Ripped knee jeans and low black boots. 

\- I knew you'd come," she cleared her throat, doing her best to control her blushes. 

\- I wouldn't miss it," you said, smiling reassuringly. 

He briefly introduced you to his friends from school. Tendou was quick to connect loose ends, gambling with Goshiki . 

The five of them walked into the room, with a fresh scent of paint and coffee. A small stage accompanied by a bench and a microphone was decorated with a series of white-colored lights. People were settling into the empty months and empty spaces available to watch the show, even if it was standing. 

\- Good morning, welcome everyone. We thank you for being here, friends, family and people who have made this all possible. As a surprise for the opening of "Lotus restaurant & cafe" we have a very special guest.... Semi Eita will open our stage, welcome him with a big applause! - the owner of the bar spoke from the stage, the emotion and satisfaction shining in her voice. 

Semi's heartbeat quickened with every step she took as she stepped onto the stage. She looked out at the audience, waving to them with her hand trembling with nerves as she sat down on the wooden bench that had been set up for her to be more comfortable. 

\- First I want to thank you for the opportunity to be here, it is an honor. I want to warn you that I am new in this music thing, so don't be so rude to me... I hope you like it. This is: Wonderwall- he spoke placing the microphone at the height of his lips, stealing some laughs with the tremendous speech he had given. 

Your favorite song, the one you repeated every day and in every rehearsal you played and hummed. That song that made you feel good, that made you feel good. That reminded you of him. 

And he also had you in mind as soon as you heard the first chords of the song on the radio or on spotify. 

He sighed one last time before bending his gaze for a few seconds towards the strings. He plucked these, as he lifted his gaze and held it steady to you. 

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now."

Your expression changed to a more surprised, rapt expression. You brought your right hand up to your chest as you smiled at him to calm his nerves. He was looking at you, with a love and tenderness that you swore no one in the world could ever see you like that again. 

"Backbeat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now".

In all this time of uncertainty, courage, sadness and despair Semi had learned a new language, a new way to communicate and let out everything he feels or thinks: Music. 

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how".

That last phrase had been the most sincere I had sung so far. And it was true... he wanted to tell you so many things since you helped him in the first classes, but he always found it hard to express himself. 

He was enjoying it, being the center of attention again, but on a stage it felt totally different. 

And finally the most anticipated thing had come, and the thing they both enjoyed most about playing music together: the chorus. 

"Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall"

You both sang the chorus together, you from the audience, bobbing your head to the rhythm of the acoustic sound of his guitar. You could see a beautiful sly smile form on Semi's lips as she sang these lines. You smiled even wider, feeling your cheeks burn. You barely even understood the meaning of the song; it was starting to make sense of all those words written by that British band. 

It had a dedication and it was for you. 

The same formula of the song was repeated, the same words, the same verses but they all felt different when you heard Semi's voice in your ears. So sweet, so delicate... simply emotional and touching. 

She was playing with all her heart. 

When he finished, as he gave that last touch to the strings, he sighed and opened his eyes looking for you with his eyes, desperate to see your reaction. The crowd gave him a standing ovation, shouting his name, clapping loudly, cheering him on. I had forgotten that feeling. 

He thanked them with a bow, giving his best smile. He stepped down from the stage, people crowded around him to congratulate him, including the owner of the place. 

\- I thought you were a rookie, boy," he joked, extending a frappe as a courtesy and thank you. 

\- I am, I assure you," he replied with a laugh, accepting the drink and taking a sip. 

The crowd dispersed, leaving only the people important to him. 

You ran to him, hugging him by the neck, clinging to him.... wishing that time would freeze around him. You inhaled the intoxicating scent of his cologne, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt his strong arms and manly hands full of calluses from the pressure of the guitar strings gently wrapped around your waist. 

\- It was wonderful," you said excitedly, moving your body a few centimeters away from his, so you could see his face. 

\- correction: you are wonderful," you clarified, without looking away from him, linking their gazes. 

Semi was speechless, she didn't know what to say or how to react to your touch. It was one thing for you to barely touch his hands for correcting his notes, but it was a different thing to have you in his arms. 

\- We're still here eh- Tendou made his presence known, speaking loudly to bring you both out of your love bubble. 

\- Oh please, don't ruin the romantic moment Satori..." Goshiki scolded him. 

\- By the way, you owe me a lot of money, dear Goshiki- Tendou replied dancing around the black-haired man. His hypothesis was correct. Semi was motivated by meeting you. 

\- You did well Semi, I didn't know you had another hobby besides volleyball- Ushijima folded his arms, as always a man of few words but they were honest. 

\- I didn't, until a few months ago... and now I know what I want to do with my life," he admitted without letting go, proud of his new achievement. I wanted to throw it in Shirabu's face... but he still had to keep his posture. 

\- And what are you going to do? if I may ask, of course," you asked. The boy looked at you and hugged you from behind more tightly. I didn't want to let you go. 

\- First, I want to have a relationship with you, if you let me. And second, I will devote myself to music," he explained proudly, leaving a delicate porcelain kiss on your cheek. 

Tendou pretended to wipe away tears as he hugged Ushijima to "comfort" him. Goshiki rolled his eyes in irritation at his senpai's action, but nodded in conviction as he listened to Semi. 

\- It's a good path, I hope you make it," Ushijima commented, patting the dramatic redhead on the back. 

\- I'll make it, you'll see" Semi nodded, while looking proudly at you, losing himself in your smile.


	5. Tadashi Yamaguchi: stars & freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Today I have another personal headcanon but written as one shot, as you could see it's about our boy Yamaguchi. 
> 
> Headcanon: Tadashi would let you make up him as many times as you want just to see you happy. 
> 
> Yams with make-up is my new religion <3  
> Hope you like it!

Since you were 6 years old, you were always attracted to the world of makeup: you would steal your mother's lipsticks and mascara to put some on and feel more beautiful. You rubbed your fingers with eye shadows and put them on your eyelids, blinking many times to look more "sensual" and adult. Your parents never had a problem with that, they thought it was funny. 

That's why it wasn't surprising to them that you wanted to study styling and image design. You had a future in the industry, you could work magic on any face they put in front of you. 

And as expected, it was a dream come true. Hairstyles, makeup, hair coloring... you could use everything to your liking and learn new things. You constantly required muses, as you needed to practice and do some tests with the faces and features of your friends and acquaintances. 

But one day, Sayumi-chan, the girl you were waiting for to work on your project, had an emergency and didn't come home that day. You were so stressed, but you couldn't do much. 

\- No, don't worry .... I understand. I hope it's nothing bad. No, it's not okay, I'll see what I can do. Take care Sayu," you quickly responded to the conversation on your cell phone. Although you tried to play it down, you felt frustrated and overwhelmed. 

The concept of the project was freestyle makeup art. You planned to improvise something once you had it in front of you, that's almost always how your ideas came up-aside from Pinterest, of course. 

That day, your boyfriend was visiting, and inadvertently overheard your little chat on the phone with your friend. 

\- Everything okay, little flower? he asked, cocking his head to one side as he walked towards you. 

You jumped when you heard him, for a few seconds you had forgotten that he was keeping you company. 

you sighed and hugged him, leaning your head on his chest- well, I ran out of model for the project I have to deliver...- you explained briefly, your voice sounded discouraged. 

\- I see... what did you have to do? was it teamwork?" the boy asked curiously, grabbing your cheeks gently to make you look him in the eyes. 

\- An artistic makeup, but I needed Sayumi's face to deliver it... I can't do it on a mannequin" you explained smiling, his curious little eyes always melted your heart. 

The boy nodded, grimacing. It seemed to sound like something important from the university, even more so since it was a project. 

\- Ah, whatever... I can always do it on my face," you smiled, your voice perking up from one minute to the next as you walked hurriedly to the bathroom to wash your face and get down to work. 

Tadashi sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of a solution for you. He looked at his reflection in the mirror in your room, and carved his cheeks a little. He pouted slightly as he saw himself, then returned his gaze to the bathroom, finding you with your back turned as you wet your face with your hands. 

A crazy idea flashed through his mind. 

He stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He looked determined, though he was breathing fast, he was nervous. He swallowed dryly and plucked up the courage to tell you his idea. 

\- I can be your model! Sure... if you can - he shouted the first sentences smiling, straightening his posture and grinning from ear to ear. The last part of his statement was more of a whisper where he shrank back and looked down at the floor in sorrow. 

You turned away surprised at his attitude. I was convinced. To be frank you had never done a man's makeup before, but you can always learn to do new things, besides, Yamaguchi took great care of his face, and at the time ideas would come up to make him look good... and he also had to feel comfortable with what you did to him. 

\- Would you really do that Yams - you threw yourself into his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck tightly. The euphoria won you over, you were infinitely grateful. 

\- Of course, I want to help you... your task is important" he nodded holding gently your hips with his hands to bring you closer to him. 

You gave him a thousand kisses all over his face, constantly repeating the word "thank you", he could only laugh and feel more pampered than usual. He loved how energetic you could be about the things you were passionate about. You tugged on his hand, dragging him across the room to sit on the bed again. 

You ran all over your room, searching through your desk, dresser, and closet for your things you used to do a full makeup; some of these you took to college. You set up a circular light mirror with great speed, and placed your huge metal cosmetic case with casters on your bed. 

You turned on the speaker you had in your room and connected it to your cell phone, selected your favorite playlist and turned up the volume. You walked to the rhythm of the music, approaching Yamaguchi, who was still laughing to see how happy you were. 

You kept watching him closely for a while, analyzing his features, his skin tone, his skin type, his hair color, thinking of a thousand and one possible ways to change his look. Yamaguchi felt your breath close to his skin, so warm and slow, you had unintentionally made him nervous. He thought that he had already overcome that stage in which both of them were hindered by seeing each other so close, but he had never seen that look in your eyes, the most passionate he had ever seen. 

\- This is the part where we kissed, right?" he commented clearing his throat, to see if you understood the hint to the first time they kissed. 

You shook your head in amusement and stole a kiss on his lips. He still remembered vague and funny things like that. 

\- I think I have a phenomenal idea for you," you affirmed, wiping her face with a wet washcloth to clean it before starting the process. 

You applied the foundation, and blended it with a sponge on her cheeks, cheekbones and forehead, tapping lightly. Yamaguchi between closed her eyes as she held back laughter. So cute. Afterwards, you did her makeup and combed her eyebrows a little. 

\- Close your eyes... just for a moment," you ordered gently. Your boyfriend obeyed you. You applied the shadow, a light blue color would go first, and then you blended it with a pink tone... a mix of light colors. You thinned his eyelashes, colored and lengthened them with mascara and finally, you gave him a thick eyeliner on his eyelids. 

\- Now you can open them," you ordered again. Tadashi had a hard time opening them, he couldn't get used to the feeling of having something on his skin, but he kept doing it for you. 

\- It feels very strange... Are you done yet?" he asked wrinkling his nose, looking down at you. 

You laughed again, wiggling the bit on his nose to tickle him. 

\- Don't be dramatic - you knelt down to his level, so you could continue with your work. 

\- so what have you been doing? he asked in surprise. 

\- I've barely had my eyes done," you replied, smiling. Yamaguchi pouted and sighed. This would take too long, but anything to see you satisfied and happy. 

Feeling you yet another brush on her face, she instinctively closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. She didn't want any powder to get into her eyes. You let out a big laugh.... Was he always this cute, or is he just showing off today?

\- You don't need to close them anymore, I'll work on your cheekbones, honey," you said, humming the song in the background. Makeup felt different when Sam Smith's songs were playing in the background. 

Again you did that blue and pink color combination on her cheekbones, extending all the way to the high bone of her jaw. Yamaguchi lost herself in your concentrated face. You looked both gorgeous and sexy at the same time. 

From your makeup case you pulled out a white-colored down-shaped eyeliner. I barely understood any makeup, and that was thanks to you. Tsukki was wrong when she said that putting on makeup was an easy task, and she planned to claim you and make you see that it was quite the opposite. 

\- Yams, do you still hate your freckles?" you asked sighing, uncovering the white eyeliner. 

The young man was surprised by the question, but he had to be honest with the answer, after all you both knew each other perfectly well and you would realize if he was lying. 

\- No, well, not as much as before. Even so, they still make me uncomfortable, why do you ask," he answered, his clear tone of voice had been music to your ears. 

\- They are beautiful, I don't understand why you say that," you answered, concentrating on marking the dots with the eyeliner. 

\- because they look weird- she answered without moving her mouth much, fearing that if she spoke she could ruin all your effort and work. 

\- I'll change your mind about that, you'll see," you said looking at him sweetly, making him blush. 

After tracing some dots of his freckles, you joined them with thin lines. You relied on some google images to not make any mistakes and to make your work look precise and clean. 

The eyeliner felt cold at first, but after a while Tadashi got used to it. When you finished drawing the lines, you smiled in satisfaction and then applied highlighter on the tip of his nose. A final touch that would brighten up your new work of art. 

\- Close your eyes, we're almost done," you said looking for a spray can among your things. 

\- Yams shouted pretending to be dramatic as he laughed. You shook your head in amusement as you sprayed the contents of this spray on his face, which was nothing more than a fixative so that no accidents would happen. 

\- Go see what you look like while I pick up my mess," you said as you stood up. 

Yamaguchi stood up, and walked anxiously to the bathroom. He lowered his chin and gaze to the floor, to give more excitement to the moment of revelation. 

His eyes snapped open, and he gasped at the sight of his new image. He looked completely different... and without a doubt, his heart skipped a beat when he realized what you had drawn on his cheekbones. 

\- little flower, these are- he tried to speak, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

\- constellations: libra and ofiuco"- you completed the sentence for him, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind to hug him. 

\- Why? I mean... they look beautiful and real"- he asked looking at you, and looking at himself in the mirror. He never doubted your talent, but this time you looked much better than in other occasions. 

\- I've always seen them as something horrible, and they're not. Yamaguchi, you have the stars tattooed naturally on your skin, and you don't realize it"- you explained, cradling her cheeks between your hands, always taking care of the makeup. 

At this point, the only thing Tadashi kept repeating in his mind was "don't cry because mascara can run". 

\- You think so," he asked with a lump in his throat. 

\- Of course, after all I'm lucky enough to see the stars in the sky every day through you, honey," you said, smiling at him. 

You had taken his breath and his heart again, just like when you first met.  
You both melted into a tender, slow kiss. 

You took Yamaguchi to the balcony of your house, so you could take some nice pictures of her for your project and, of course, for her social networks. The orange sunset made an excellent backdrop for the photos, giving them even more life. You swore it was the first time you saw Yams smile authentically. The rest of the day was spent bragging to her friends via text messages about how her new look had turned out, and of course, she didn't miss the opportunity to go out for a walk with you to show off even more. 

To organize the presentation, you inserted the photos in slides and titled this new work of art that was your boyfriend as "stars & freckles". 

Now all you had to do was wait until tomorrow to present your project, and you had a guaranteed 10 in your pocket. And all thanks to the noble and loving boyfriend. 

In the evening sadly they both said goodbye to that beautiful design. Yamaguchi was back to "normal" but now it felt strange to have no mascara, lipstick or eyeliner on. 

They sat on the couch to watch a few movies and rest from the exhausting day they had. He pulled you close to his chest, snuggling you into him, holding you tightly. 

\- Little flower, could you make me up more often? I want to look pretty, just like you," commented Yamaguchi in the middle of the movie. 

You looked at him in disbelief, nodded and smiled brightly. 

\- Of course, although you are pretty in your own way Yams- you answered, giving him a kiss on his neck to continue enjoying the little that remained of the day with him.


End file.
